


Owlcards and Letters from Beyond the Storm

by Pie (potteresque_ire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ailing Harry Potter, Community: hd_fan_fair, Community: hd_travel_fair, Established Relationship, Illustrated, Love beyond Life, M/M, Traveller Draco Malfoy, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteresque_ire/pseuds/Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sends his husband Draco on a journey around the world to find out what the legacy of a conqueror is—and what he wishes to leave behind. An illustrated story about love, mourning, acceptance and hope, told in a series of owlcards and discarded documents. Word count: ~3,600 (embedded in images).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owlcards and Letters from Beyond the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2010 Harry/Draco Travel Fair, reposted August 2017 on AO3. Much thanks and love to Vaysh for the beta. Major character death (Harry) occurred off-screen.

Alternate version is hosted on GooglePhotos. Please click on link below, then click on the title photo in the album to proceed.

[Owlcards & Letters from Beyond the Storm>](https://goo.gl/photos/3M1Xy28VEBfiCakMA)


End file.
